An IT's Job is Pretty Simple
by silveryghost
Summary: "Wait, what do you mean all the employees are female?" I asked pointedly. "Well, here we are!" I twitched my eyebrows when Hazuki-san ignored my question. "Welcome to Eagle Jump, Yuta-san!" Warning: Shitty grammar. Focused mostly on slice-of-life (some of you might find it boring). OCx?


**Ah, welcome everyone to this New Game story. Season 2 ended like ages ago and I only published the story now. Honestly, I already wrote this when Season 2 ended, but never bothered to finish the first chapter. So i finished it. I didn't realize this have 9k words. Reading this, it felt like it has 3k words at max.**

 **I watched too much 'cute girls doing cute things' type of anime lately its kinda itching me to write a fanfiction with a male lead in those anime. I know, I know, one of the charm of those anime, is all the cast are female, but still.**

 **I wrote this without any particular pairing planned in mind. If you have some pairing suggestion, well, let me know in the review. Also, I know this story is pretty bad. While I'm pretty confident in my English, I'm not really confident on my abillity to write a story in English.**

 **So without further ado, here we go.**

 **Warning: Shitty grammar. Focused on slice-of-life.**

* * *

I always wondered what i'd do after I finished highschool.

I was never much of a person who thinks too much about the future. I'm more of a 'live in the moment' kind of person. Though, just because i'm a 'present' person, that doesn't mean I always go to party, doing drugs, smoke, underage drinking and something similar like that.

I'm just a person who just do what i supposed to do. I'm just a 'go with the flow kind of person', someone who just walks blindly without any plans.

After I graduated from highschool, I decided to try college, not because I love learning, and wants to get a good job. Mostly because going to school is what i've known all my life.

I decided to major in Computer Science. Honestly, i've no idea why I choose that. Maybe because I always play around with my computer, so why not majoring in something i'm already familiar with.

And 4 years and a degree later, here I am, laying sprawled on my bed, letting the alarms blaring as I stare soullesly at the ceiling. To my right, at the wall farthest from me and my bed, I see a calendar.

Its Monday. 29th March. The beginning of Spring, and what would be my first day at my first and new job.

I finally turned off my alarm, and with a sigh, sat up from my bed. I grab my phone from my bed, and see that its still about 8 in the morning.

I still have some time until I have to go to work.

Though, maybe I should come early? Make a good impressions and all that.

Nah. Too lazy for that. I'd rather be punctual and on time rather than too early.

Seeing I still have some time, I opened my email, to see if someone sends me a message. Though, by the lack of notifications in the home screen, I know there is none. Its just a habit to open my email everytime I have my phone on my hands.

The last email I got was from my little sister last night, asking how i'm doing. I smiled a bit. If i'm to be honest, my little sister acts more like the older sibling and a mom to me rather than a little sister.

My mom died when I was just 10 years old, and my sister still 6 years old. Dad changed since then, going through depression and overworks himself. He eventually find another woman, and left us for her without saying anything. Me and my sister live with our grandma and grandpa from my mother side since then.

This is actually the first week in which I live alone in this apartment in Tokyo. No wonder my sister is concerned. We've always been close.

Scrolling down, I saw my acceptance email from Eagle Jump, the company who hired me.

I clicked it, just to see my first ever job acceptance letter.

"To: kanatayuta

From: Eagle Jump

Good morning Kanata Yuta-san!

After seeing your impressive resume and reviewing your interview, we email you to inform that you have been accepted as the new employee for our IT Department. Please come to us at March, 29th to start your new job.

We look forward to your first day!"

I can't help but let out a small smile. It really feel like i'm accomplishing something big.

I look at the clock at my phone. Its still 8.30. But maybe coming early, just for this time would be good.

* * *

When i'm already at the front of my new company's building, I come upon a strange sight.

There's a little girl that looks like she's still in middle school, or at least, a highschool first year. And is that a school uniform that she's wearing? Or a suit?

That's not the only odd things about her though.

...purple hair, really? I don't know if she dyed her hair or not, though it looks pretty natural to me.

"My name's Suzukaze Aoba, nice to meet you. My name's Suzukaze Aoba, nice to meet you. My name is Suzukaze Aoba, nice to meet you."

...and she kept repeating those words as if she's chanting or something.

It doesn't take me more than a minute to realize who she is. So, i shrugged and approach her.

"Ah you must be the new employee. Suzukaze Aoba, wasn't it?" I leisurely ask as I approach her with my permanent bored/lazy face.

She looks startled by my voice, and with an embarassed face, turn around and bow deeply to me.

Too deep, its starting to make me uncomfortable.

"A-ah! Y-yes! My name is Suzukaze Aoba, nice to meet you sir!"

Sir? Do i really look that old? I'm still 22, you know...

"No need to bow, you know?" I sweatdropped at her.

"A-ah! I-i'm very sorry!"

Well, guess who's really nervous at their first day? Not me, apparently.

"Well, nice to meet you Suzukaze-san. My name's Kanata Yuta. I work here." I introduce myself, gesturing to the building in front of us as I said the last part.

"A-ah nice to meet you! You work at Eagle Jump? I'm the new employee, Suzukaze Aoba, nice to meet you!" She bowed to me again.

I sweatdropped again.

"I know. You already said that."

"A-ah i'm very sorry!"

...maybe messing around with her is a bad idea. Though the moment she realize i'm a newbie like her would be worth it.

"Suzukaze Aoba-san and Kanata Yuta-san, right? Ara, you two seems already getting along fine."

A new voice said. Me and Aoba turns to see the source.

Its a lady. A beautiful lady. Everything about her just screams motherly. She looks like the kind of person who likes to mother you.

"A-ah! My name is Suzukaze Aoba! Nice to meet you!"

As Aoba did her awkward greeting, I just nod as if I knew her. I do still have an image to maintain in front of Aoba.

"An awkward fresh out out of highschool girl, and an ikemen with a sense of humor. This year's new hires sure is interesting." The lady said with a soft chuckle.

An ikemen? Ah lady, you make me blush. While i'd like to think i'm not ugly, I also don't think I can be categorized as ikemen. I'm just a regular Japanese guy. Short messy black hair with bangs and a pale skin. The only non-japanese thing about me is my violet eyes. Though I do have some foreign blood in me, English to be exact, from my grandma, making my face sharper and more defined than most Japanese guys. But all-in-all, i'm just your run off the mill Japanese guy.

"W-wait, new hires? As in, plural?!"

Ah, apparently Aoba just realized. She looks at me with wide eyes, and red cheeks, because of embarassment. She looks at the lady again, and to me.

She does this several times until she just turn away from me and crossed her arm with a pout.

"Mou Kanata-san, you meanie!"

See? The reaction is worth it. She looks really cute, angry and embarassed at the same time.

I just shrugged with a bored look on my face.

A soft chuckle interrupt us again.

"Its good to see that you both already get along fine. My name is Tooyama Rin, i'm the AD in here. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Several minutes later, the three of us are standing in front of the lift, waiting for the lift to open to take us to our office while Suzukaze-san and Tooyama-san are making small talk.

I'm not much of a people person. With my face constantly looks like i'm bored or lazy, making conversation with people is hard, because people think i'm bored with their talk, which makes them uncomfortable.

Well, its not like i'm not bored with them either, so...

Yeah. That might explain why i don't really have friends in highschool.

"So, Kanata-san, are you nervous on your first day?"

Tooyama-san suddenly ask me, which makes me turn my bored face to her. Though maybe showing a bored face on my first day to a senior work colleague is a bad idea...

"Well, I guess." I answered lamely. I look at Suzukaze-san besides me, who looks visibly nervous. "Though I guess Suzukaze-san is nervous enough for the both of us." I added.

Tooyama-san chuckled, while Suzukaze-san just pouted cutely at me.

"Mou, Kanata-san... I still haven't forgiven you for messing with me earlier you know..." She said with a cute pout.

She looks like an adorable child, pouting like that, to be honest. Thank god i'm not lolicon. Say what you want about her age, but her figure definitely is a loli.

I sighed.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll treat you to lunch today."

As soon as I said that, a big smile bloomed on Suzukaze-san's face as she looks towards me with sparkly eyes filled with hope.

"Really?!"

"Nope."

She looks so crestfallen it almost makes me regret saying that. Almost.

"Just kidding. I'll treat you."

"Uuuhh Kanata-san, you're so mean..."

I hear Tooyama-san chuckling softly and with that, the lift in front of us finally open with a 'ding'.

* * *

First impression about the office:

It looks colorful. Though honestly, this is what i'd expect from a game company office.

Tooyama-san brings me and Aoba-san (calling someone with a four syllable name is pretty tiring even if its just in my head, so I called her Aoba-san instead) to one of the booth in the office.

As expected, since we come early, there isn't anyone inside the booth yet. There's 4 workspace there. Based on their workspace though, I can see that all of them are a unique individual.

A workspace filled with anime figures. Another with some gothic lolita decoration, and one another seemingly normal workspace. I assume that the one empty workspace is either mine or Aoba-san.

"Welcome to the Design Booth."

Tooyama-san announced as we being led deeper to the booth.

Design Booth? Well, must be for Aoba-san then, cause my position is apparently an IT, so it would makes no sense for me to be placed in the Design Booth, so this must be for Aoba-san.

Glancing to my right, to where Aoba-san is, I can see her looking around in wonder and excitement.

As Tooyama-san led us to another space inside the booth, though its a separated space from those 4 workspace, i stopped dead on my track. As did Aoba-san.

Am I suddenly a protagonist to a romcom anime here? Because this situation only happen in those anime, not real life.

Accidentally saw a girl's panties? Really?

What kind of cliche is this?

Though she did have a nice pair of legs...

Stop it, Yuta. I can handle being labeled as a lazy, socially awkward guy on my first day, but a pervert?

Nope.

So i just clasped my eyes with my hands.

"P-p-p-pantsu!"

Nice observation there, Aoba.

"Ko-chan!"

I hear Tooyama-san shouted with panic.

I hear a slight rustle and then..

"Good morning, Rin... hm? Who're those two?"

I hear another voice, female. Her voice sounds very tired and sleepy.

Well, good morning to you too lady with a nice pair of legs. Thank you for those wonderful sight and I hope you can forgive me for glancing at them, even if its for a moment.

"K-ko-chan! T-t-there's a guy here! Get dressed!"

Tooyama-san shouted again.

Well, what are the odds that i'd be hit by the girl like those cliche romcom anime?

"Mm.. a guy?" I hear a pause, and then a slight rustle. A couple of footsteps later, I can feel that she's in front of me. Observing me.

Knowing you're gonna get hit but didn't know when is the worst feeling ever.

"Oh right, a guy! I really didn't think Hazuki-san would hire a guy!"

"Ko-chan!"

...Maybe anime trope is just a trope, after all. Lady, while I thank you for not hitting me, i'd be thankful if you can have a bit of shame.

"Anyway, sorry for that new guy! Oh, and you too, um, girl. I'm really busy yesterday and have to stay overnight so... ahahaha, sorry!"

Thank god the situation is handled perfectly. Maybe anime is just anime after all. Though now i'm a bit concerned with Aoba-san who is still silent beside me.

Aoba-san, I hope you're not traumatized in your first day at work.

"Mou Ko-chan! There's a guy now here. You should be a little careful from now on!"

"Maa Rin, its okay. He seems alright. He doesn't try to peek, see? And isn't he the new IT? Its not like we'll be in the same booth, so its alright!"

What a cheerful, optimist person you are. Though i'm now concerned for her. If she's always this careless with males, at some point someone might take advantage of her.

"Ko-chan, thats not the point!"

"Alright, alright, jeez... anyway, you can take off your hands now, new guy."

When I opened my eyes, I was speechless.

There stood in front of me, is a beautiful girl. A really, really beautiful woman.

Long blonde hair, blue eyes. The messy, tomboyish look of her makes her more adorable to me.

Without realizing, I blurted,

"You're beautiful."

And then, its as if time stop.

The person in front of me looks shocked, her mouth agape and looks at me with bewildered eyes.

Tooyama-san gaped at me, and look towards me as if I murdered her puppy or something.

Aoba-san looks shocked, as if she doesn't believe I say that to a person i just met.

I said those words plainly and as if a matter of fact. I'm not saying it as if i'm flirting, or even complimenting her. I said it as if i said the sky is blue.

Fuck. Did god hate me or something? Best case scenario, she just laugh it off and i'm labeled as some kind of player for the rest of my career here. Worst case scenarion, i'm labeled as a player and avoided by the rest of the employee here.

"A-ah well, u-um, thank you.. this is the first time a man ever tells me that, to be honest... ahaha..." She said while scratching the back of her head with a blush on her cheeks, feeling embarassed, and finished it with a dry laugh.

Really? This is the first time you ever heard a man say that to you? Wow. Are all the guys here blind or something?

...I can feel Tooyama-san's glare at me.

Shit. This is bad.

So I just do the only think I can think of.

I bowed.

Deeply.

"Ah, i'm sorry for my rudeness! I didn't mean it! Well, I do mean it, you're beautiful, but I didn't mean it like that! I don't want to make you uncomfortable, its just that, thats the first thing I have in my mind when I saw you and I didn't realize I said that outloud! I-"

I stopped my words when I hear a chuckling, and then a laughter. And another chuckle.

I raise my head to see the panty girl laughs loudly, Tooyama-san and Aoba-san just chuckled at me.

I can feel my cheeks reddening with embarassment. I knew I should've just procrastinate longer on my bed today and go to work on time instead of early... ugh...

"Ahahaha! Its alright! No need to apologize, you did compliment me after all!" The panty girl said with with a rosy cheeks as she scratched the back of her head. It seems like she's not good with compliments.

"Yes Kanata-san. At first, I though you're that kind of guy, but after seeing how you apologize and how sincere you sound.. well I guess you're not that bad after all!" Tooyama-san said with a sweet smile. Too sweet.

Well thank you Tooyama-san, but it kinda looks like you were trying to murder me before...

"Fufu! Ah so Kanata-san can get enbarassed too after all!"

Shut up, Aoba. You're enjoying this aren't you? Damn loli. I'll make sure I order a kids meal for you at lunch today...

"Anyway! Kanata-san embarassment aside, would you two like some drink?" Tooyama-san asked with a kind smile.

"Are you sure? If you can show me the pantry, I can make it myself..." I said, a bit uncertain.

I didn't want to trouble her after all. And i'm slightly concerned that she'll try to poisonme, what with that look she gave me before.

"A-ah! Me too! I can make a drink myself, Tooyama-san! You don't need to trouble yourself!" Aoba said, looking concerned too.

Tooyama-san just smiled.

"Its alright! Its your first day here after all, and as a senpai, it is my duty. Think of it as a welcome gift from me!"

"Well, if you insist..." I said uncertainly. "Then i'll have some warm tea."

"O-okay, then i will have mi- uh, I mean, black coffee..."

Ah, a young adult trying to abandon their childishness in front of their peers so they can look mature.

Ah, I remember when I have that phase.

...damn, I feel old now.

"Are you sure Suzukaze-san?" Tooyama-san ask, concerned.

"Ye-yeah! I'm sure! I'm an adult after all!" Aoba-san replied with a forced smile, as if trying to convince herself.

Ah. There will be times when you realize that drinks are a matter of preference, not an indication of matureness, Aoba-san.

You still have much to learn, my junior.

"Oh right Rin, i'll have some tea too!" The panty girl said. Tooyama-san just sighed at that and leaves us.

That leaves the three of us, alone with each other. A nervous fresh out of highschool girl, a senpai who likes to sleep with her panties, and a guy who saw that panties and blurted something embarrassing to her.

Well, this is gonna be awkward. Tooyama-san, come back. We need you.

"A-ah! My name's Suzukaze Aoba, nice to meet you!" Aoba-san suddenly said as she bows deeply.

What a way to break the ice, Aoba-san. Might as well introduce myself also, though it seems like she already knew me, judging by what she said about me being the new IT and all.

"My name is Kanata Yuta. You can call me Yuta, if you like. Nice to meet you. Also, i'm really sorry about before."

The woman just smiled at us with a red cheeks on her face. By the looks of it, it seems like she's not used being treated politely.

Must be the blunt type of person then.

My kind of person.

"A-ah, nice to meet you two also Aoba-san, Yuta-san. And Yuta-san, there's no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I should be the one who apologize.."

I just sighed.

"But still. You should be little more careful with that you know. Though i'm not complaining if you keep doing that." I said dryly.

Instead of looking embarrassed or angry, the woman just chuckles.

"Well if you don't complain, then i'll just keep doing that. Its not comfortable wearing something under there when you sleep! If it were up to me, i'd rather sleep with no clothes at all."

That's not the point, woman. Sigh, are you really that dense? I feel sorry for whoever gonna end up as your partner.

"That'd be quite a sight." I replied dryly. "Though I do appreciate you wearing clothes when you sleep if we do end up staying overnight together, senpai."

"Noted. Though, that might happen sooner than later. We will be quite busy in a few months. The game we're developing is currently in the middle stage and soon, we will start promoting it."

"Well, since i'm not a part of game development team, then I wish you good luck, senpai."

The woman just smirked.

"Trust me, you're gonna get busier than me this month, Yuta." And then she chuckled.

Oi, what's with the familiarity? Just seconds ago you add '-san' to my name. And also, what do you mean i'm gonna get busier than you this month?

An IT's job is pretty simple after all.

"Sorry for the wait!"

We three turned our head to see Tooyama-san come toward us with three mugs in her hands. That looks pretty handful. Now I feel pretty bad making her do this.

"A warm tea for Ko-chan and Kanata-san, and a black coffee for Suzukaze-san."

And with that, Tooyama-san give us our drink. I take a sip slowly, relishing the taste, and then drink it slowly.

Ah. Nothing's better than a warm tea in the morning.

"Are you sure you don't want sugar, Suzukaze-san?"

I look to see Tooyama-san holds a sugar package, offering it to a nervous Aoba-san.

"Ah i'm good!" Aoba said, trying to be cheerful.

And then she takes a sip of her black coffee.

...

"...I might need the sugar after all." She finally said, looking embarrassed.

The panty woman (wait, did she still haven't introduced herself yet?) and Tooyama-san just chuckled.

"Anyway, did you three already introduced to each other?" Tooyama-san asked, looking pointedly at the panty woman.

The panty woman looks as if she realized something, and then with an embarrassed face, looks to us.

"A-ah, sorry for not saying my name earlier! My name is Yagami Ko. I'm a character designer here. Nice to meet you!"

I just nodded. I want to say nice to meet you too, but i'm interrupted with a gasp to my right.

"W-wait, you're Yagami Ko-san?! The main character designer of the Fairies series?! I love your work! I really love Fairies, especially the first installment, I used to play it everyday when I was in elementary school!"

What, who, what. Fairies? Main character designer? Is she like a big deal or something? That panty woman? I know Fairies. Its a pretty popular series years ago. I didn't know I would be joining a company that produced that title. I really should do more research to the company I join...

"Ah yes, that's her." Tooyama-san said, looking like a proud mother.

"What a way to gain respect from a kohai already..." Yagami-san said, looking embarassed from Aoba's praise.

"So, are you like, a big deal or something?" I suddenly ask, curiously. "Ah, I didn't mean to be rude by asking that." I correct myself. I really need to fix my blunt personality...

"Wh-wha?! You didn't knew her, Kanata-san?!" Instead of the person herself, it was Aoba who ask me, looking bewildered, as if I live under the rock for 100 years and didn't know what a smartphone is.

"Uh, should I knew her? I only knew her as a lady who flashed me her panties on my first day at work."

Aoba-san just sweatdropped, while Tooyama-san looks embarassed.

"Well, yeah. But..."

"Wait Aoba, you agree with him?! Is my reputation already that low to you two?! Uuuu..."

"See Ko-chan? You should take my advice seriously!"

If you didn't knew, that was Aoba-san, Yagami-san, and then Tooyama-san who said that.

"Well Kanata-san," Tooyama-san said, looking at me. "Ko-chan here is pretty famous in the game industry. She was the main character designer for the Fairies series." Tooyama-san explained.

"Mou Rin, i'm not that famous, you know..."

And the person herself looks embarassed with all the attention about her.

"Oh. Okay." I said lamely.

But wait, if i'm not wrong, the Fairies game is published like years ago, when i was a highschool freshmen. And Aoba even said that she used to play it when she was in elementary school.

How old is she?

Though i don't dare ask about that. I think i heard something about woman, age, and rudeness.

"U-um, if I may ask, how old are you two?"

Either Aoba can read my mind, or we both have the same thought process because just when I think about that, Aoba suddenly ask it.

"Well, i'm 25 years old. And Ko-chan here—"

"Well, guess how old I am!"

Yagami-san suddenly interrupted Tooyama-san.

Aoba started to think deeply. Yagami-san looks toward me, and smirked, as if challenging me to guess her age right.

"Um..." Aoba mumble, "Somewhere around 30...-ish?"

Tooyama-san just sweatdropped, while Yagami-san looks offended.

"Do i really look like a 30 year old to you?!" Yagami-san shouted comically.

"30 is a stretch." I said dryly. Aoba-san looks at me curiously whike Yagami-san smiled brightly, as if proud that a male didn't think she was 30 years old.

"Though you look pretty young for someone in her 50s." I added.

"I'M 25! I'M 25 YOU KNOW! DO I LOOK LIKE A 50 TO YOU?! MOU!"

For once, i'm surprised. She's 25 years old, but also the main character designer for a game made 6 years ago?

Does that mean she was a main character designer at 19 years old?

As if reading my thoughts, Tooyama-san said,

"Well Ko-chan and i joined the company together, and because of her talent, Ko-chan was named the main character designer in her first year here."

Wow. That really is impressive. Aoba looks at Yagami with even more admiration now.

"Its not a big deal..." Yagami-san said, or more accurately, mumbled. Her cheeks red with embarassment.

It is a big deal, actually. I may not know much about game company structure but I know that being a main character designer at your first year is pretty impressive.

"Anyway, since it was pretty close to working hour now, lets get the both of you started! Kanata-san, please follow me. Hazuki-san, our director have explain some things to you. And Suzukaze-san, you can stay here. And Ko-chan, show her the ropes, okay?"

And with that, my first day at work began.

* * *

Hazuki-san office, the director, is pretty much looks like another booth in this office, though hers looks bigger.

The person herself though, looks pretty unique. Braided white, long creamy hair. Glasses. Pale skin. Brown eyes. She looks like a foreigner.

"Ah thank you for coming in early, Kanata-san. I heard you're already acquinted with some member of the design team. How's your first impression of them?" The director said with a smile as she slowly sips her tea.

"They're all cute."

I said without thinking. Realizing that, I curse myself a bit. I opened my mouth again to apologize but—

Hazuki-san is suddenly in front of me. Instead of reprimanding me, she looks excited and looks to me as if she found her soulmate who understand her.

"Right?! Right?! Ah, especially the new hire, Suzukaze Aoba-san! Those pigtail! I can only hope she is a tsundere!"

"Uh..."

"Ehem, anyway." Hazuki-san comes back to her seat and sips her tea again. "I'm here to tell you what your job really entails as an IT here in Eagle Jump." Hazuki-san continues.

I just nodded, though inside i was a bit confused. Isn't usually the head of the department who tells the new hire something like this? Is Hazuki-san also the head of the IT department?

"Well as an IT, you will install and maintain computer systems and networks aiming for the highest functionality. You will also "train" users of the systems to make appropriate and safe usage of the IT infrastructure. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Now that we cleared that, its time to show you your workspace!" Hazuki-san said cheerfully as she stand up from her seat.

I just nodded.

"Oh anyway, since you are our only IT, and our first ever IT also, you're promoted as the head of our IT department~!" Hazuki-san cheerfully said as she walks out of her booth, expecting me to follow her.

Okay then.

...wait, WHAT?!

"What.. what do you mean i'm your only IT? And your first ever IT also?" I asked as Hazuki-san and I walked through the corridor.

"It is as what i said. You're our only IT, and our first ever IT that we hired~" Hazuki-san answered it cheerfully.

"You do know that i'm just a fresh gradute right? Straight out of the college? Are you sure you want someone inexperienced as me being the head of IT department here?" I sweatdropped.

"Well majority of the employee here is a highschool graduate, so no need to be concerned if you feel you don't have the sufficient knowledge. I read your resume. Graduating as a First from Tokyo University in Computer Science? That was pretty impressive and shows me that you are more than qualified for this job. As for experience, well, we are actually a pretty new company. We're not even 10 years old yet." Hazuki-san explained.

I sweatdropped again.

"That's not the point."

As I said that, I realize that we're walking closer and closer to the design team booth.

"Well if i'm to be honest with you, the major reason I hire you is because all the women here is pretty young. It would be kinda out of place and boring if I hire an experienced, 40 year old IT guy. It would be much more interesting to just hire a 20 year old ikemen in a company where all the employees are female~" Hazuki-san said cheerfully.

Wait a minute. 'Where all the employees are female'?

"Wait, what do you mean all the employees are female?"

"Well, here we are."

I just twitched my eyebrows when my question is being ignored.

As she said that, i realize that i'm in the design team booth. Those empty workspace from before was now filled with cute girls, and all of them look toward us curiously.

Well actually, two of them plus Aoba looks curiously at me. The girl with the normal workspace looks terrified of me.

"Follow me." Hazuki-san said again to me with a cheerful smile.

I just sighed. As i look around again, my eyes met with Aoba. She nods and smile at me. I just sighed and give her an exasperated smile.

Hazuki-san leads me deeper to the design team booth. It kinda feels like deja vu, since I already experienced this like an hour ago with Tooyama-san.

As we being led to Yagami-san and Tooyama-san workspace, those two looks at us curiously. Well it seems like they both also didn't knew what this crazy director has planned.

"Ohayou Hazuki-san, is there something you and Kanata-san needs?" Tooyama-san ask curiously.

Hazuki-san just gave her a big smile.

"Nope~! I'm just showing Kanata-san his new workspace!"

Silence.

And then...

"EEEHHHH?!"

* * *

"Wa-wait Hazuki-san, what do you mean by that?!"

"Well at least our booth will be more rowdy."

"I don't see any computer except Yagami-san's and Tooyama-san's."

That was Tooyama-san, Yagami-san, and me in order.

"It is as i said, Kanata-san's gonna be between Rin-chan and Ko-chan there. And as for your question, Kanata-san, your computer haven't been build yet. Since we don't know what kind of specs we're gonna need for an IT desktop, we're just buying different type of components for the computer. You can build it yourself there." Hazuki-san said.

I sighed. Is this what Yagami-san means by i'm gonna be busier than her this month?

I can feel the stare at the back of my head. Without even turning i can even see those 4 girls from before, including Aoba, stopped their works and try to see what's the commotion about in here.

"But Hazuki-san, why here? We're already cramped enough." Tooyama-san said.

Ouch. Did you not want me here Tooyama-san?

"Well all the other booths are full. And we don't have the resources to make a booth for IT department themselves yet. Think of this as a temporary seat, if you will." Hazuki-san said. She then continues, "Anyway, let me show you where you can build your own desktop! Oh, also lets tour the office a bit so you can know where the server room is and all other important stuff for your job!"

And with that she leaves without offering any explanation again to the design team. I sighed. Tooyama-san looks at me apologetically while Yagami-san gave me a pitying smile.

I just sighed again.

* * *

Well apparently from what I gathered, for the last 8 years, the company is relying on their publishing company IT for doing the technical job, while they focus on developing games.

They decided to hire an IT after some server problem 5 months ago that almost makes them lost their data and game files.

And so here i am, on some meeting room, building my own computer. After visiting the design booth, Hazuki-san gave me a tour of the office, showing me where the server room is, where the hub is, and all that.

Anyway, all the peripheral and component that Hazuki-san bought is pretty high end for a simple IT desktop. It seems like she's more used to buying components for heavy computer use like gaming and multimedia purposes. Well seeing what kind of company is this, i'm not surprised.

At least, I will have a high end computer for myself.

I sighed as I press the on button on my finally finished desktop after i finished hooking it up to the monitor.

The desktop beeped once, making me sigh in relief. I only have to wait for a few minutes for the monitor to finally showing the BIOS.

I checked a few things in BIOS to make sure that all my component is pretty good, after that, I finally installed the OS that I will be using.

I yawned as I wait for the setup to start and look toward the clock. Its already 10.30 AM here. By the looks of it, seems like I have to skip lunch since there is still so much work to do.

I hope Aoba has a much better day than me.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, you can see me laying sprawled on the chair in my new workspace. There is still no computer on my desk since it still isn't done installing the OS yet.

I sighed tiredly.

Tooyama-san and Yagami-san looks at me with amusement.

"I'll tell you what. Your boss is insane." I said dryly to the two women who looks at me with amusement.

"Well, welcome to Eagle Jump, Kanata-san." Tooyama-san said with a smile on her face.

Yagami-san snickered.

"I feel very welcomed." I said dryly.

"Well you're lucky you're not in the programming team. Hazuki-san is pretty infamous in programming team, because of her tendency to change the specs of the game, which makes the programming team job harder." Yagami-san said with amusement as she adjust her seat to face me.

"Well thank god i'm just a simple IT then." I said.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx it." Tooyama-san said, chuckling softly.

"At this point, my workload couldn't be more busier." I replied dryly.

"Rough first day, huh?" Yagami-san said to me, and then she turns toward Rin. "Ah, do you remember our first day Rin? You were so nervous back then!"

Tooyama-san just pouted.

"Everybody is nervous on their first day! And I remember you were so quiet that day people wonder if you actually can talk!" Tooyama-san replied fiercely.

Yagami-san? Quiet? That doesn't make sense.

"A-ah Rin! Don't tell the new guy that! A-anyway! What are you doing after this, Yuta? Also, are you really taking a break right now?"

Wow Yagami-san, you're very subtle on changing the conversation topic.

"Actually, yeah." I answered while yawning. Tooyama-san and Yagami-san just sweatdropped. I pouted. "Building a computer is tiring you know. I'm just waiting for the OS to install and then i'll have to download and install some software. After that, I have to contact the publishing company's old IT for some question about the server and network structure here. After that i'll have to access the server and configure it. Oh, I also have to check the hub. And I still have to list all the computer here."

Yagami-san sweatdropped.

"Well it seems you're already busy on your first day."

Thank you for stating the obvious, Yagami-san. That was helpful.

"Don't overwork yourself, Kanata-san."

Ah, thank you for your concern Tooyama-san. It seems like i'm not wrong about you being the motherly type.

"Anyway, how's Aoba doing on her first day?" I asked curiously. Judging by how nervous she was, i'm expecting for some funny story here.

Yagami-san laughed.

"Well it seems like she's having trouble interacting with the rest of the team! You should see her when she tries to talk with Hifumi!"

What a kind senpai you are, Yagami-san.

"Ko-chan! Don't be like that!" Tooyama-san scolds Yagami-san. And the she turn towards me. "Well I guess the rest of the team is still not used getting a new member. I'm sure they'll come along. Also, Hifumi is the one diagonally opposite from Aoba-san."

Oh, that must be the girl who seems like she was terrified of me before. What did I do to her, though?

"I saw her before. She looks terrified of me, though." I said, thoughtfully, wondering if I do something that unintentionally makes her terrified of me.

"Oh, don't mind Hifumi. She's not good with men. Or people in general. But particularly, men." Yagami-san said casually.

What do you mean don't mind? If she have some problem with men than there's a problem with me having a workspace that literally inches away from her.

And also, from what I gather in anime, girls who have problem with men equals punching.

Lots of punching.

I shuddered.

"Well, I guess it can be some exercise for Hifumi-chan too, so she can overcome her fear of men."

"Great." I said dryly.

* * *

"Aren't you going to have lunch?" Yagami-san asked as she and Tooyama-san get up from their desk.

I looked at my watch.

Its 12.

"I think I have lunch in here. I still have a lot of work." I said, without looking at them, focusing on my work in my finally made desktop. "Though if you go outside, i'll have some sandwich if you don't mind."

"Noted. Lets go, Rin."

And with that, the both of them walks away. Leaving me alone in the booth. Looking behind me, I saw that its empty, meaning everyone in the design booth is already away.

I wonder how Aoba's day went. I didn't get a chance to talk to her. And I do promise to buy her some lunch. And also planned to buy her a kids meal to mess with her.

Man... guess i'm gonna stay overnight and complete all my works so I could just relax tomorrow.

An IT only works only if there's a problem, after all. And most of the time, as long as the users are not a complete idiot, there is rarely a problem.

That's why I choose this job.

Getting back to my computer that currently installing a server program, i suddenly got a new message notification.

 _Hello_ _ヾ_ _(_ _'_ _'_ _)_

 _Sorry for not introducing myself earlier(´w_ _*), my name is Hifumi_ ฅ( ̳͒•ಲ• ̳͒) _, Yagami-san told me that you're not a bad guy and i should talk to to you_ _(_ ๑ _ᴖ_ _ᴖ_ ๑ _)_ _anyway i heard you're our new IT (◯Δ◯∥)_ _though I don't know much about IT, let me know if you need any help! *:_ _ヽ_ _(*'_ _'*)/_ _:_ _。_ _*_

What. In the. Actual. Fuck.

Is... is someone pranking me?

If so, they really need to be more clever. Hifumi looks like she's terrified of me. There's no way she message me like that.

At the same time I just think about that, I got a message notification again, this time on my phone..

Its from Yagami-san.

 _Did you already talked to Hifumi yet?_

I raised my eyebrow.

I screenshotted my message from Hifumi and send it to Yagami-san.

 _Is this some kind of introductory office prank tradition that i'm not aware of?_ I replied.

Not a second pass, and I already got a reply.

 _Nope~! Its really her!_

 _Do you really expect me to believe that?_

 _Am I really that untrustworthy to you?!_

 _Are you really asking me that?_

 _What?! Is that a yes?!_

 _Its a maybe._

 _Anyway! Its really her. Go talk to her. Not directly. Well, maybe directly too if you want. And honestly no, its not a prank!_

I sighed. Well if that's really her, then it would be rude if i'm not replying. And if its a prank, I would just pretend to laugh.

 _Hello Hifumi-senpai. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier too. My name is Kanata Yuta, i don't really mind if you call me with my given name, or my family name._

Then I send it. Trying to make a conversation, I try to send another message.

 _Are you acquainted with Aoba yet? She's a new hire like me. The one with purple pigtail. I'm a bit concerned for her cause she's really nervous before and I hope she gets along fine with her co-workers._

Well, not really. I might be a little worried about Aoba, but not enough to ask a coworkers if she get along with her coworkers or not.

 _Oh yeah, i talked with Aoba-san before! (_ ๑ں๑ _) she's really nice_ _.(*´_ _`*)_ _she asked me a few things about workﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°_ _and i think she's getting along fine with Hajime-chan and Yun-chan since they're having lunch together right now!_ _(≧▽≦)_

Ah. Yun and Hajime must be the blonde and the dark skinned girl.

 _Ah, you aren't having lunch together with them, senpai?_

 _No (*´3_ _*)_ _ゞ_ _i usually spent lunchtime on my desk (_ _〃_ _ω_ _〃_ _) how about you Kanata-san? You're not going to eat (_ _ﾟヘﾟ_ _)?_

I blinked. I looked behind me. Though my, Yagami-san, and Tooyama-san's booth are connected to Hifumi and Aoba's booth, there's still a little bit of wall that prevents me to see fully.

Peeking my head a bit, I realized that Hifumi-san is indeed there.

 _Ah no, there's still some work to be done. And I already ate breakfast though._

After that, we actually talked (chatted) for the entire lunchtime. Hifumi is kinda fun. In chat, I mean. In the middle of the chat, I tried to approach her directly, and she still looks like she is terrified of me. After that she explain that she's not good with physical interaction.

Honestly though, while its a bit weird, the gap moe is pretty cute.

Though I would love if I can talk to her directly. Her voice is just too cute.

* * *

"Here's your sandwich."

Yagami-san said as she casually throw a packaged sandwich on my desk.

I glanced a bit from my monitor.

"Thanks." I said dryly before going back to my computer. "How much?" I asked again without looking.

"Mm, don't worry. Its on me. Think of it as welcome presents."

"Ah..." I was speechless for a second. "Thanks." I said. Realizing that her faithful companion is not there, I asked, "Where's Tooyama-san?" As I open my packaged sandwich and turn my chair to where Yagami-san is sitting.

Yagami-san yawned a bit before she replied, "In a meeting."

"Directly after lunchtime? Must be tough." I said casually as I take a bite from my sandwich.

"Well, I think Rin actually liked going to a meeting, honestly." Yagami-san said. "Anyway! How are things between you and Hifumi?" As Yagami-san said that, she turned her chair to me and looks at me with excitement, as if expecting some funny story or something.

"Good." I replied lamely.

Yagami-san pouted cutely.

"Just good? Give me details!"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you expecting? We chatted the entire lunchtime, getting to know eachother. We liked the same type of music. She had a pet called Chojuro. He's pretty cute, she shows me the photo. We also like games and chatted a bit about our favourite game." I said boredly as I eat my sandwich.

Yagami-san looks at me wide eyed.

"Well! Colour me surprised! You actually get along well with Hifumi!" Yagami-san said as she looks at me, shocked.

Just because we have conversation doesn't mean we get along well. I'm pretty good with having conversation. Its just, I usually look really bored in every conversation that people kinda get tired of it.

"Were you expecting something, senpai?" I said as I looked at her dryly.

Before she can answer, we were interrupted by someone.

"Ah! There you are Kanata-san!"

Well well well, look who's here. Aoba seems really cheerfull. And judging by how she was accompanied by the girls that Hifumi mentioned before, it seems like she gain some new friends.

Good for you, Aoba.

"What's up?" I replied lamely as I look at Aoba.

She pouted cutely. "You promised to buy me lunch today."

Yagami-san looked at me curiously. Those girls that are with Aoba (Hajime and Yun, maybe? Though I don't know which's which) looked at me curiously too as they, and Aoba is now inside my, Yagami-san, and Tooyama-san's booth.

"Oh, right, I did."

And then, silence, as if they're expecting me to say more and elaborate on why I did not buy Aoba lunch today.

I just ate my sandwich quietly.

Aoba twitched her eyebrow, and pouted cutely at me.

I think Aoba is one of those girls that can't look scary when angry. She's just too cute.

"Well?" Aoba said.

I just sighed and make a 'come here gesture' to Aoba, making her raise her eyebrows in confusion.

But she did still come towards me though.

When she's already in front of me,

I flicked her forehead with my index and middle finger.

"Sorry Aoba, maybe next time."

I tried to sound cool, so as to not disappoint the original quote, but I just give up and says it with my usual lame, bored voice, accompanied with my permanently bored face.

Sorry Itachi, i'm not as cool as you.

"Oh oh! That was Itachi's quote, wasn't it?!"

One of the girls that are with Aoba, the dark skinned one, suddenly exclaimed with excitement. I looked at her with my permanent bored face.

Ah, she must be the one with the anime figurines on her desk.

"Yes, it was." I replied to her, lamely, before eating my sandwich again, ignoring Aoba who glares cutely at me.

"Aaahh, that really bring back memories! I still can't get over Itachi's death!" The dark skinned girl exclaimed again as her friend, the blond one looks at us curiously.

"Mmm. But honestly, i'm still not sure why he can't just tell the truth to Sasuke the night of the massacre." I casually said as ate my sandwich again.

Before she can reply, Aoba already interrupted her.

"What was that for?" Aoba said, glaring cutely at me. "And also, who's Itachi and Sasuke?" Aoba tilted her head.

The dark skinned girl gasp.

"Wha-what?! You didn't know who Itachi and Sasuke was?! Do you even have childhood?! Yun, you know them, right?!" She then turns toward her blonde friend.

The blond one, Yun, just shrugged. "Is that those ninja anime? I think my brother still watched the rerun in TV."

The dark skinned girl, who I know now named Hajime, gasp again.

"Those ninja anime?! How dare you call it as another ninja anime?! It was one of the greatest anime of all time!"

"Hmm," Yagami-san, who is quiet before suddenly said, "I think I remember Naruto before. I use it as a background noise on Sunday when i'm alone in my room."

Wow Yagami-san, i'm not even a diehaard Naruto fan, but even I feel a little offended by that.

"You too, Yagami-san?! And only use it as a background noise?! Uuu..." Hajime said.

"If its anime, I liked One Piece." Aoba said, thoughtfully. "Me and my friend used to watch it together when I was in elementary school."

"Ah right, One Piece. Is it finished yet?" Yagami-san wonder.

"The world can end in billions of year from now on and One Piece still wouldn't finished." I added my piece.

"Well, they are pretty infamous for the long story arc..." Hajime-san sweatdropped.

"Long? One story arc can take years. I could go out right now, get a girlfriend, date for a couple of years, engaged, get married, buy a house in a nice suburb area, have a couple of kids, an older male and younger female, encouraging my oldest son to play with the cute neighbor so he can have a childhood friend, watch my kids grow up, attend their highschool graduation, watch as my kids leave the house so they can leave somewhere else and be independent, grow old as I watched my kids have a family of their own and One Piece current arc probably still wouldn't finished." I said.

...Silence.

"...Yuta, you slip up your life goal." Yagami-san sweatdropped.

What's wrong with a normal, regular life? And my life goals is to have a beautiful, caring wife, two kids with the oldest being male and the younger female, and live in a neighborhood where there is a cute girl with the same age as my son. My son will have an imouto and a childhood friend. That's the life, right there.

"You sound like you have a personal grudge with One Piece story arc, Kanata-san." Aoba sweatdropped.

Shut up, loli.

"One Piece aside, do you like anime, um, Kanata-san?" Hajime-san asked.

Oh, right. I remembered I still haven't formally introduced myself earlier to those two.

"Ah right, I haven't introduced myself to you two." I said, looking at Hajime-san and Yun-san. "My name is Kanata Yuta. I don't really mind if you either call me with my given name or my family name. And to answer the earlier question, yes I do like anime. I'm just a casual, though." I introduced myself, and at the same time, answering Hajime's question.

"My name is Shinoda Hajime!" Hajime-san introduced herself cheerfully. "And this is Yun!" She said, pointing at the short, blond haired girl.

"Mou, i can introduce myself, you know..." Yun-san said, pouting at her friend. She then turn towards me, "My name is Iijima Yun. Nice to meet you, Kanata-san." She introduced herself formally.

I just nodded.

"Though, i'm actually a bit surprised that Hozuki-san actually hires a male." Hajime-san said, glancing at me curiously.

Oi, oi, don't look at me like that. I thought this was a normal company at first, too.

"Yeah. Its kinda an unsaid rule that Hazuki-san only hires female." Yun-san added.

"That's kinda sexist." I replied dryly.

"Well, its not really because Hazuki-san doesn't like males..." Yagami-san joined in again. "But mostly because she likes cute thing, you know? Like, cute girl and all." She then smirked at me. "Who knows, Yuta? Maybe she thinks you're cute!"

And with that, she, along with the girls chuckles.

"Please no." I replied flatly.

* * *

"I'm done for today." I said tiredly and in relief while looking at my monitor.

"Thank you for your hardwork, Kanata-san." Tooyama-san said from her desk.

"You too, senpai." I replied while I lay tiredly on my chair.

"Not bad for your first day." Yagami-san quipped without looking away from her monitor. It seems like she's designing something.

"Thank you." I replied dryly. "And its mostly because you guys help too."

"We didn't do anything, though." Tooyama-san said while tilting her head.

Well, that might be true, but...

"Well, you guys are pretty friendly with me. And also bought me a sandwich. That counts for something."

"Aww, you're getting chummy, Yuta?" Yagami-san said teasingly from her desk.

"Get back to work, senpai. I'm having a nice moment here with Tooyama-senpai." I said dryly.

Yagami-san just laughs. "I'm about to finish anyway. Though I rate your first day as 10 out of 10 simply because the compliment you told me this morning."

I twitched my eyebrows.

"Please don't remind me."

"You're such a sweetheart, Yuta."

"Says the girl who flashed a guy her panties on his first day."

And with that, Yagami-san face turns red. Whoa, she can be cute if she's embarrassed.

"Tha-that was an accident! I didn't knew there would be a guy!"

"I think taking precaution while you're sleeping in public is a common sense."

"We-well i'm not comfortable wearing skirt or jeans when I sleep."

"Does the name pajamas is familiar to you? Its a clothes. Designed for sleeping. Whoa. Mindblown."

Yagami-san eyebrow twitched. "I don't have pajamas." She pouted cutely at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll buy you one if you want."

Yagami-san just pouted cutely and then continue to get to work.

Tooyama-san just chuckled at us.

"Anyway Kanata-san, where do you live?" Tooyama-san ask curiously.

"Not in the office, obviously."

I have to move my head to avoid the peanut thrown at me by Yagami-san.

"Well, somewhere around here, actually." I answered honestly this time. Bantering is all well and good, but mocking your senior at the first day probably is not a good idea.

Yagami-san looks to be the type of person who is carefree and laidback, though.

"Do you live alone?" Tooyama-san ask curiously.

I just nodded while yawning.

"Yeah. Originally, I was a few station away from here. Move to here so i could be closer to work."

"Whoa, that's pretty similar to Ko-chan and I." Tooyama-san exclaimed.

I just shrugged. "A lot of people do." I said. Looking at my watch, I realized that its already 8pm. My first day is ending.

Well, its not a bad first day, actually. I had a lot of fun. Despite all the chaos thrown at me (mostly because of Hazuki-san), my first day is pretty good.

Tooyama-san and Yagami-san looks like a pair of mother and her unresponsible daughter. Aoba is pretty nice to tease. I got along fine with Hajime-san and Yun-san. And Hifumi is pretty fun too. All in all, it was a good first day.

I actually still have a lot of work to do, but i'm too lazy to work overtime on my first day. I'm planning to arrive really early tomorrow though so I can complete all my works and just relax all day.

When I think of working an office job, I used to think of a miserable man who is glued to his desk, working from morning to night, get home, sleep, and repeat. And do that for the rest of his life.

Well, maybe its not really that true.

* * *

"So how's your first day, Aoba?" I ask casually to the person beside me.

Me and the design team were all outside the building, currently waiting for Yagami-san. We all agreed to go home together. Hajime-san and Yun-san talked quietly to eachother. Tooyama-san is just silently waiting for Yagami-san.

"It was really fun! I was pretty nervous at the beginning, and it didn't help that you were pranking me this morning, Kanata-san!" She pouted cutely at me.

"I did promise you to buy lunch to make up for it." I replied.

"Which you still haven't do." Aoba replied.

I shrugged. "We can go to McDonalds if you want."

"Really?!"

"No. I'm really tired."

Everyone chuckled at that while Aoba just pouted cutely at me.

"Ano, Kanata-san..."

Hifumi's soft voice makes me turn my attention to her. God, I love her voice. If this keeps up, I might develop a crush on Hifumi.

"Do-don't be mean to Aoba-chan..." Hifumi said, while looking down with a red face and her index finger playing with each other.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, I was just teasing her. I have no intention to hurt her. It was just light teasing and Aoba didn't mind. Teasing each other is just something that two good friends do."

"I don't think we know each other long enough to be considered good friends though..." Aoba added.

"Shush, Aoba. Its not about how long we know each other."

"But-"

"I'll treat you a lunch at your favorite restaurant tomorrow if you shut up."

"Yessir!"

"Bu-but... it-it was a bit mean..." Hifumi say again, looking embarrassed and shy.

I smiled. "Don't worry Hifumi, there's no hard feelings between me and Aoba. And of course, I wouldn't be teasing you too if i knew you're not comfortable."

"A-ah... o-okay..."

Ah Hifumi, you're just too cute.

"But maybe i'll tease you a little. You're just too cute when you were embarrassed." I added.

"A-ah!" And with that, Hifumi looks terrified of me and hides behind a chuckling Tooyama-san.

I chuckled. "I was kidding."

"Someone seems to have a crush on Hifumi. I didn't see you smiling at all in the office, Yuta." Yagami-san said as she walk toward us.

Hifumi's face become redder while I just rolled my eyes.

"Hello to you too, panty senpai." I greeted her flatly.

"You're not going to let that go, aren't you?!"

I just shrugged. Yagami-san pouted cutely.

What a great first day.

* * *

 **AN: What a way to end the chapter. I spend hours thinking how to end the chapter, and it end up looking shitty anyway. I'm so bad at transitioning scene. Well, that's it for the first chapter. Honestly, there is plenty of flaw already in this story. I feel like I developed Hifumi and Yuta's relationship pretty quickly. I might have to fix that later. I'm happy with the chemistry between Yuta and Yagami, though. Its just easy writing interaction between the two of them, mostly because Yagami is a carefree individual. I'm much more comfotable writing carefree individual. Though I'm having difficulty writing Rin. Writing a naturally kind, motherly individual is pretty hard.**

 **Hopefully, next chapter there will be more interaction between Yuta and the rest of the cast. Oh also, Umiko gonna make an appereance next chapter, Writing her would be challenging.**


End file.
